Venganzas, amores y apetitos
by Krissia Snchez
Summary: En el mundo donde viven la vida es dura, los caníbales atacan cada vez más frecuentemente los pueblos aledaños y cuando llegan a donde ellos están lo único que pueden hacer es huir. ¿Que tanto sobrevivirán Haruka, Makoto y Rin, antes de terminar muertos, o peor, capturados?
1. Chapter 0

_**Venganzas, amores y apetitos.**_

* * *

 _ **Hola, vengo con una nueva historia porque me estaba muriendo por subir algo nuevo.**_

 _ **Esto es una AU en un mundo con apariencia medieval, con escenografía tipo "Lord of the Rings" y aunque al principio pretendía ser un Haruxtodos en los capítulos que llevo escritos El Makorin Salió haciendo de las suyas, entonces va a ser un casi todosxtodos.**_

 _ **Bueno, no tengo mucho que agregar, solo espero les guste y quieran la continuación.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Free! son propiedad de sus creadores (ya debería de saber cuáles son pero siempre lo olvido) y este es un fic sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

 _ **Venganzas, amores y apetitos.**_

 _ **Prologo**_

Es la hora, los gritos de la multitud crecen cada vez más conforme el fuego lo consume todo. Acostado en su derruida cama un chico de ojos azules como zafiros, llamado Haruka Nanase, abre los ojos sintiendo como la vida escapa de ellos en un acto reflejo de lo que sucederá. Él sabía que tarde o temprano ese día llegaría y se había mentalizado un plan, que de plan no tenía ni el nombre, lo único que sabía es que debía ser fuerte, debía luchar y, lo más importante, huir.

Los ojos le lloran por el humo y tose descontroladamente, mientras agarra la mochila que ya tenía lista. Como la vida en su mundo siempre estaba sobre alerta, con la constante seguridad de que en cualquier momento iban a ser atacados, dormía totalmente vestido.

A pesar de saber que debería de huir rápidamente y sin mirar atrás hay una cosa en la que no puede dejar de pensar.

 _Rin_.

Sale corriendo a ciegas entre la cerrada noche, que solo se ve iluminada por el fuego que consume al pueblo, hasta su casa, pero de ella solo quedan cenizas y armazones de piedra que aún no han sido vencidos.

Los pasos apresurados que captan sus oídos le previenen, supone que ya se dieron cuenta que aún queda alguien vivo, y seguramente no se irán hasta devorarles a todos. Dando la vuelta en un movimiento fluido logra esquivar el filo de la espada por centímetros. En el rostro del asesino una sonrisa desquiciada comienza a dibujarse, haciendo juego con su mirada, pero al estar centrado en los ojos azules del chico no nota que sostiene una espada delgada y afilada en sus manos y el de cabellos azabache lo hace caer fácilmente. Tose nuevamente sintiendo su garganta arder, dándose cuenta del peligro que corre allí de pie en medio de un pueblo calcinado, pero su cabeza se siente pesada, está mareado y no puede moverse.

Para su suerte, o desgracia, aún no está seguro de ello, una mano tira de él haciéndole caer al suelo bruscamente, y a pesar de la poca luz que hay le identifica solo por el toque de su mano, pero no hay tiempo para un reencuentro, por lo que empiezan a arrastrasen hacia el margen del bosque; esa es la única oportunidad de sobrevivir.

El hacha que le es lanzada falla por tan poco que siente un poco de sangre corriendo por su oído y lo único que tiene es tiempo de voltearse sobre su espalda rogando por acertar. Una tenue sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios rápidamente ante el sonido de algo chocando con tierra.

"Solo falta un poco" susurra el otro jalándole nuevamente.

Arrastrándose un poco más por la tierra caliente logran llegar a su destino; él se levanta con rapidez y le da la mano al de ojos zafiros para que se apoye en él. Tiene una quemadura en la pierna derecha cerca de la rodilla que seguramente se hizo al arrastrarse por el suelo que en algunas partes tenía pequeñas estelas de fuego, y seguro el chico castaño y alto lo notó, pero no hay tiempo ni para sentir dolor. Haciendo una mueca le sigue a toda velocidad por la espesura del bosque y no se detienen hasta que se deja de escuchar el crepitar de lo que fue su hogar.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les pareció? Sinceramente espero les haya gustado y quieran que continúe. Además me encantaría escuchar opiniones al respecto, asi que si tienen tiempo y el deseo de hacerlo por favor dejen un review.**_

 _ **Ya tengo cuatro capítulos escritos, aparte de este por lo que los voy a estar subiendo por semana.**_

 _ **Y, pues bien, espero les guste y espero sus opiniones.**_

 _ **Saludos a todxs!**_


	2. Chapter 1

" _ **Venganzas, amores y apetitos"**_

* * *

 _ **Hola, ¿qué tal? Aquí reportándome con el capítulo 1 de esta historia.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a Himiko-chan Hihirisashi y a Guest por sus comentarios, me alegra que les haya gustado la historia, y a quienes han leído, pues espero que les interese y sigan leyéndola.**_

 _ **En este capítulo ya se empiezan a poner moviditas las cosas, y aparecen más personajes, asi que oficialmente, empezamos con la trama.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Free! pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**_

 _ **Sin más cháchara, ¡a la lectura se ha dicho!**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

Cuando al fin pueden detenerse, Haruka siente como el castaño se mueve, acerándose a él, y sabe que es lo que quiere; darle apoyo o como es su costumbre en esa ocasiones, abrazarle. Haruka no se siente cómodo con el contacto corporal desde que vio morir a sus padres en un asalto al pueblo vecino, del cual logró escapar por pura suerte, por lo que se voltea hacia él con su expresión recordándole eso que él tan bien sabía.

"¿Dónde está Rin, Makoto?"

"No lo sé" responde mirando al suelo con sus ojos apagados "Salió un poco antes, supongo que a buscarte"

"En ese caso debe de estar cerca" responde el de cabello azabache esperanzado "sabemos que es lo suficientemente rápido, ágil y fuerte para derrotarlos"

"No lo sé, eran demasiados"

De pronto Haruka nota que Makoto está llorando, gracias a un rayo de luz de luna que se filtra por el espeso ramaje del bosque, y con el corazón encogiéndosele dolorosamente en el pecho, tiene la certeza de que toda la familia de Makoto ha muerto, todos a excepción de Rin. Sabe que en esos momentos debe dejar sus temores y darle el apoyo que necesita, así que se acerca con toda la intención de abrazar al más alto pero cuando está demasiado cerca se acobarda.

Recuerda como sonreía, como salía a nadar con Nagisa por las mañanas cuando eran niños, como ayudaba a su padre y a su madre a forjar las armas que tenían prohibidas esos dementes caníbales que lo gobernaban todo, matando a cuantos pudieran, recuerda como su antiguo pueblo fue destruido dándoles el tiempo justo de escapar hacia el lugar que ahora ardía en la oscuridad de esa noche. Desde ese instante había cambiado, se había vuelto hielo, sin saber cómo querer o como sentir, y eso solo había cambiado un poco cuando conoció a Rin y a Makoto, a sus padres y a sus hermanitos gemelos. Ahora habían perdido su familia, porque desde que sus padres murieron mientras los tres fueron a traficar armas para que la gente pudiera defenderse, solo los Tachibana habían apoyado a Haruka.

"Tranquilo, no tienes que abrazarme, si te incomoda" le dijo Makoto sonriendo un poco sin dejar de llorar, notando como Haru se había acercado a él y se había congelado "trate de ayudarlos pero era demasiado tarde para hacer algo, solo lamento no haber podido salvarlos y no haber podido detener a Rin, pero si te hubiera sucedido algo y yo lo hubiera retenido él jamás me perdonaría, yo jamás me perdonaría" la voz de Makoto es solo un roto susurro por el dolor "Yo quería ir a buscarte también pero todo fue tan confuso, mis hermanos gritaban buscando mi ayuda, y yo no podía verlos; Rin peleaba con los tipos que trataban de entrar a nuestra casa antes de que la incendiaran, pero mi madre y mi padre le dijeron que fuera por ti" sollozó lastimeramente.

"Yo sé que de haber podido, hubieras salvado la aldea completa" susurra Haruka en un intento por apoyar al de ojos color olivo "fue una desgracia que llegaran en la noche, todos teníamos menos oportunidad de sobrevivir así, además con tanto viento no había tiempo de pensar demasiado las cosas antes de que el fuego se esparciera y lo consumiera todo" razonó el chico sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad al hablar tan inhumanamente.

De pronto un ruido interrumpió la calma de la noche y venía del mismo camino en donde se encontraban ambos chicos. En sincronía perfecta, ambos se lanzaron a ocultarse entre unos arbustos altos y tupidos que los ocultaban por completo, y empuñaron sus espadas atentos a cualquier movimiento. Pasaron unos treinta minutos, según los cálculos de Makoto, y se dieron cuenta que el ruido solo había sido el maldito viento.

"Quizás deberíamos quedarnos aquí hasta que amanezca" sugiere el ojiazul soltando el aire que había contenido.

"Creo que es lo mejor, aunque…" el castaño se queda pensativo un momento mirando los ojos azul zafiro fijamente y rodeándose el cuerpo con los brazos.

"Oh, es cierto" susurra Haruka captando los pensamientos de su compañero "no debemos prender un fuego o podrían vernos"

Ambos se quedan pensando silenciosamente en sus opciones, pero se dan cuenta que no hay mucho que pensar, están atrapados en el bosque sin poder salir aún de su escondite improvisado, no pueden regresar a la aldea porque las recolecciones de cuerpos por lo general tardan bastante tiempo y en su caso podía extenderse hasta el amanecer al ser un pueblo pequeño pero bastante poblado, además si prendían un fuego para sobrevivir el frío de la noche, corrían el riesgo de que el humo fuera visto desde la aldea y por lo que había notado Haruka no estaban dispuestos a dejar escapar ninguna presa siendo posible que después de la recolección dieran caza a los que prodrían haber huido al bosque como era el caso de ellos dos, y tampoco podían irse inmediatamente porque el bosque era muy oscuro y espeso, y los caníbales no son la única cosa peligrosa que ronda por allí.

Haruka piensa que Makoto con su reciente perdida no debe de sentirse muy cómodo con la cercanía pero si quieren sobrevivir en la intemperie, solo les quedaba una opción, así que acomodando su espalda de forma que pueda apoyarla al tronco de uno de los árboles que tienen detrás, pasa un brazo por la espalda media de Makoto en una especie de abrazo. El castaño comprendiendo bien la situación se acomoda de una manera similar y jala el pequeño cuerpo de Haruka para acunarlo entre sus brazos, haciendo que el pelinegro se siente en su regazo y se abrace a su cuello. Las lágrimas que aun bañan el rostro del ojiolivo caen sobre el cabello de Haruka y cuando lo nota comienza a secárselo lentamente en una suave caricia. Haru no puede resistirse a ese calor, porque si bien no le gusta el contacto corporal, es más que todo cuando le quieren dar ánimos o cuando él quiere dar ánimo a alguien por pura regla de cortesía y no porque realmente le nace, pero ese gesto, esa caricia del castaño en sus cabellos, se siente distinto, se siente correcto.

Makoto, por su parte, entiende muy bien a Haruka. A pesar de conocerlo de tan solo seis años atrás, y de que el chico de ojos zafiros nunca ha sido especialmente expresivo y conversador, para Makoto es como un libro abierto, y sabe que justo en ese momento está pensando que seguramente el castaño no le quería cerca, se lo indicaba su cuerpo tenso y su respiración intranquila. Pero Haru a pesar de ser tan fácil de leer nunca ha sido bueno leyendo a la gente, por eso no ha notado que Makoto y Rin están enamorados de él, y que en esos momentos el castaño desearía decirle todo lo que siente por él y besarlo como siempre ha querido. Makoto sabe que incluso si le besará en ese instante el de cabellos azabaches no le rechazaría, porque a pesar de que el contacto corporal le incomodaba, deja a los demás tocarle (abrazarle principlamente) si creía que era algo que la otra persona necesitaba, y solo lo tomaría como él desahogándose por su perdida.

Y con el silencio rodeándole y con el calor de Makoto protegiéndole, Haruka cayó en un sueño inquieto.

" _Haru abre los ojos, y se encuentra a sí mismo en una gran alcoba decorada en tonalidades azules y celeste, con lámparas envueltas en pañuelos de los mismos colores, dándole a la habitación un aspecto acuático que se acentuaba por la luz natural del sol entrando por unas amplias puertas de cristal que daban, posiblemente, a un balcón. Estaba sobre la cama, sentado, con las rodillas apoyándose contra su pecho mientras las rodeaba con los brazos; vestía un pantalón holgado de manta y una camisa del mismo material con mangas tan largas que llegarían hasta el suelo si estuviera de pie, pero con una aberturas para que sus brazos pudieran asomarse, todo de color_ _blanco. Frente a él había un chico, al parecer de su misma edad que le daba la espalda, la cual estaba desnuda permitiéndole contemplar los músculos marcados que poseía. Algo parecía extrañamente familiar sobre ese desconocido, pero extraño e incierto a la vez. El chico de cabello cortó y negro comenzó a darse la vuelta y Haru pudo notar que en su hombro derecho tenía una cicatriz y un gran moratón y sus ojos…"_

La voz de Makoto le llegó mostrándose alterada y el de ojos zafiros no tuvo más remedio que abrir los ojos. Aunque se estaba levantando, el castaño aún no había soltado a Haru, por lo que llamando su atención en silencio le dio una mirada significativa y el ojiverde entendiendo lo soltó comenzando a estirar con mucha cautela sus acalambrados brazos.

"Alguien viene, quédate callado" le advierte y Haru inmediatamente lleva la mano a la empuñadura de su espada

Ambos quietos y silenciosos esperan, mientras los pasos suenan más y más cerca, pero son pasos inestables, y suena como si un pie se arrastrara mientras el otro avanza rápidamente. Todavía no ha amanecido, por lo que podría ser uno de los caníbales malherido, o alguien de la aldea que logró escapar por poco. Cuando la persona se detiene frente a su escondite, quien quiera que fuera, cae desmayado a los pies del arbusto. Haruka alerta de una posible trampa se asoma entre las ramas y lo ve, esos cabellos pelirrojos solo puede pertenecer a alguien.

"Rin" chilla lo más bajo posible "Es Rin"

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

* * *

En el gran castillo que se postra al lado de un acantilado, el rey de los caníbales, Yamazaki Sousuke, observa por el balcón de la habitación azul y celeste hacia las montañas donde el sol empieza a aparecer. _"Ya debe estar terminando"_ piensa con calma _"Me pregunto si al fin le encontrarían allí"_

De pronto la puerta se abre y su general de mayor confianza entra por ella, el joven posee un cabello naranja despampanante y unos ojos color cobre que refulgen de pena.

"Mikoshiba" saluda el rey con una inclinación de cabeza "¿Qué noticia me traes hoy?"

"Unas malas" contesta el general agachando la cabeza con pena "En ese pueblo había gente armada y algunos han escapado; por lo que sé nadie vio lo que usted busca, pero no podemos estar seguros de ello"

"Oh ya veo" susurra el de cabellos negros con seriedad "Busquen a todos los fugitivos, no importa cuánto tarden, y si le encuentran traten de no dañarle tanto" rie con un poco de malignidad "Eso me corresponderá solo a mí"

"Como ordene, majestad" responde Seijirou Mikoshiba saliendo por la puerta de la habitación, dándole una pronunciada inclinación a quien tanta admiración le generaba.

"Sé que algún día te volveré a ver" susurra el rey pensando en esos ojos zafiros que son el único recuerdo que conserva de quienes tanto marcaron su vida, los de una persona en especial "y cuando lo haga no te dejare ir, lo juro"

* * *

 _ **Ahora, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿se imaginan que busca Sousuke? Y esa aparición maestra de Rin, siempre aparece en el momento oportuno y en las mejores condiciones ¿cierto?**_

 _ **Espero escuchar sus opiniones, de cualquier tipo, ah y si tienen parejas que quieran leer, déjenmelo en un review.**_

 _ **El próximo capitulo en una semana, creo. XD**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

Guest: Gracias por tu review, es un gusto que la historia te haya interesado, y pues aquí tienes la continuación n.n Saludos!


	3. Chapter 2

_**Venganzas, amores y apetitos.**_

 _ **Hola, pues vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**_

 _ **Gracias a las dos personas que se tomaron el tiempo para dejarme un review.**_

 _ **Y sin más que agregar ¡disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

Haru sale rápidamente de su escondite, sin importarle si alguien les está observando o no, lo único que sus ojos pueden ver es el cuerpo inerte de Rin. Rápidamente lo voltea y siente como un vació inmenso se apodera de su estómago, el rostro del pelirrojo está terriblemente pálido y casi parcialmente cubierto de sangre, sangre que aun sale por una herida superficial que tiene en la frente. Makoto se acerca a ellos por la espalda y al ver a Rin sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas rápidamente. No quiere perder a nadie más de su familia, y su hermano está en tan mal estado que siente que se derrumbara en cualquier momento ante la visión.

El castaño aún recuerda cuando sus padres llevaron a Rin a la casa, y de hecho mostraba un aspecto bastante similar al que tiene ahora, excepto porque en ese entonces solo tenía, aproximadamente, cuatro años. Sus padres le habían encontrado a la orilla del camino a uno de los pueblos circundantes cuando salían a conseguir suministros e intercambiar algunas comidas por información; al principio pensaron que estaba muerto pero vieron que los ojos del pequeño derramaban lágrimas que le dejaban surcos en su cara ensangrentada. Inmediatamente regresaron a su casa con Rin en brazos y lo llevaron con el curandero del pueblo para que lo revisara. Después le habían preguntado que le había pasado pero el chico solo había podido decir que todo su hogar fue destruido, que sus padres y su hermana que apenas era una bebé recién nacida, estaban muertos y que en la recolección pensaron que él también lo estaba, pero en una curva calló de la carreta en donde lo llevaban y eso era todo lo que recordaba. Cuando Makoto lo vio por primera vez la tristeza que tenía grabada en sus ojos le hizo llorar, y Rin lo acompaño en su llanto abrazándolo fuertemente. Así con un inicio tan horrible el pelirrojo se convirtió en su hermano y ahora lo estaba perdiendo.

"Makoto ayúdame a ocultarlo, aquí pueden vernos" pidió Haru jalando a Rin con cuidado.

El castaño se levantó, sabiendo que tenía que hacer todo lo posible para salvarlo, y ayudo al ojiazul a ocultarlo entre el follaje. Cuando estuvieron ocultos Haru saca unos vendajes de su mochila y los presiona en la frente del herido con un poco de brusquedad, lo cual hace que Rin suelte un quejido silencioso.

"Préstamelos" pide el castaño extendiendo la mano "yo sé cómo vendar, además también necesitamos vendarte esa herida" menciona señalándole la pierna derecha.

"Deberíamos irnos pronto" menciona Haru aguzando el oído, creyendo escuchar movimiento en los alrededores "si aún están por aquí nos encontraran por eso" dice señalando el camino de sangre que ha dejado el ojiescarlata en su recorrido.

"Lo sé" exclama Makoto un poco más alto de lo que sería prudente "pero no podemos llevarnos a Rin así, sabes lo buenos que son siguiendo rastros y con su olfato, el olor a sangre y a carne quemada que ustedes dos esparcirían sería como prender una fogata y cantar a todo pulmón" el castaño se nota tanto alterado como asustado y Haruka se da cuenta de lo insensible que está siendo. En esos momentos está feliz de que Rin se encuentre bien y de poder haberle encontrado pero si los atrapan sería mejor haber muerto con todos los demás.

"Lo siento, pero no creo que se hayan ido, puedo sentirlo" susurra Haru sin dejar de mirar los alrededores.

"Está bien, nos marcharemos" acepta Makoto, suspirando aliviado al ver que Rin empieza a respirar mejor "Debemos disfrazar estas heridas, ¿sabes cuál es la plata, cierto?"

Haruka toma su espada y sale gateando de los arbustos. En esos lares las plantas de menta abundan y su fuerte olor ayuda a disfrazar el de las heridas un poco, eso es lo que busca. Avanza silenciosamente en cuclillas y encuentra una planta rápidamente, para su suerte. Arranca un puño y se devuelve, pero antes de dar un paso escucha unas voces que suenan algo lejanas.

"¿Lo… n… trado?" las silabas sueltas llegan a oídos de Haru pero el pelinegro se marcha rápidamente a su escondite sin analizar mucho lo que escucho.

Cuando llega el de ojos oliva nota que tiene la cara bastante pálida, pero cuando se proponía preguntar el azabache le tapa la boca con la mano, en donde tenía las hojas de menta, casi ahogándolo. Makoto tenía toda la intención de quejarse y moverse, pero nota la tensión en el cuerpo de Haru, la forma en que aprieta el mango de su espada y su actitud cautelosa y alerta; entonces comprende que están en peligro. Suavemente baja la mano del ojiazul y toma la mitad de las hojas de menta metiéndolas entre los vendajes de la frente de Rin. Le hace señas a Haru para que se acerque e incómodamente le venda un poco la quemadura metiendo el resto de las hojas.

Se acomodan casi de la misma forma que lo hicieron la noche anterior, pero ahora ambos tienen a Rin medio recostado en su regazos mientras se abrazan para poder hablar en susurros, de forma que el rostro de ambos está a centímetros y sus narices se rozan por cualquier movimiento.

"¿Qué ha sucedido?" pregunta el castaño mirando a Haru intensamente.

"Los he escuchado, aún están cerca" responde Haru acercándose un poco más al rostro de Makoto "pero no he entendido lo que decían, creo que buscaban algo"

"¿Crees que están tratando de capturarnos?" pregunta Makoto acariciando su nariz con la de Haruka, notando como esté da un respingo. Sabe que no es momento pero quiere besar al de cabellos oscuros.

"Es muy posible" Haru agacha la cabeza y su nariz entra en contacto con los labios de Makoto, el cual sin querer le besa, pero es tan superficial que el de ojos zafiro apenas y lo nota. Lo que no notaron es al par de ojos escarlatas que les observan.

Makoto y Haru se quedan mirándose, hablando a través de la mirada, el castaño pidiendo casi a gritos un poco de entendimiento por parte de ojiazul, y Haruka diciéndole que no le importa lo que haga si eso le hará sentir mejor. Y el castaño comprende que si no lo dice con palabras el peliazabache nunca lo entenderá, y quien sabe si aun así lo haga, pero en ese momento lo único que hace es besar los labios que lo aceptan sin ninguna calidez. Makoto le besa con pasión y en silencio, mientras Haru solo lo aguanta dejando a su amigo desahogarse. En ese momento el gesto no le nace de su corazón, por lo que no se siente del todo cómodo, pero nuevamente los gestos de Makoto se sienten tan naturales, que termina dejándose llevar un poco.

Un quejido los hace separarse con las respiraciones entrecortadas y ambos miran como Rin empieza a abrir los ojos un poco. Es un gran alivio porque con Rin inconsciente jamás podrían salir de allí vivos.

"Chicos, están bien" es lo único que consigue suspirar Rin antes de empezar a llorar en silencio cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

El pelirrojo está cansado, adolorido y confundido por lo que acaba de ver. Desde siempre ha sabido que lo que siente por Haruka va más allá de una simple amistad, es más, es posible que vaya más allá de un simple amor pero también está lo que siente por Makoto que no es algo tan fraternal. Él siempre ha convivido con esos dos sentimientos en su interior, dos sentimientos que se comparan en fuerza y que no puede abandonar. Es algo bastante complicado, porque sabe que Makoto ama a Haruka y piensa que Haruka siente algo especial por Makoto que ni él mismo sabe entender, pero también sabe que el pelinegro siente algo por él, aunque no puede adivinar si alguno de los dos podrá entrar en ese duro corazón de Haruka. aunque en esos momentos llora por lo feliz que está de haberlos podido encontrar a salvo, a pesar de lo que acababa de ver.

Y en un impulso los toma a ambos por el cuello y los atrae a él besando primero a Makoto, el cual queda muy sonrojado, y luego a Haru quien no cambio en nada su expresión estoica. Inmediatamente se desmaya otra vez, con las mejillas cubiertas por un lindo sonrojo.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

* * *

Otra vez estaba teniendo la misma pesadilla, esa donde veía a sus padres ardiendo en el fuego con gritos desesperados de fondo. Esa pesadilla donde veía a esa familia de cabellos negros y ojos azul zafiro riendo mientras se alejaban con el pequeño niño entre sus brazos y el tratando de alcanzarlos desesperadamente, hundiéndose poco a poco en la oscuridad. La pesadilla cambia drásticamente y se ve de pie rodeado por ojos hambrientos que lo mirar con ansia por devorarle, mientras el fuego de una gran hoguera, donde arrojan cuerpos de niños pequeños, ilumina la noche. Vuelve a cambiar y se ve sentado a la cabeza de una mesa, con esos mismos rostros que antes lo miraban hambriento, arrodillados a sus pies ofreciéndole platos de carne de un aspecto delicioso, él extiende una mano dispuesto a comerlo y dándole una nueva mirada a la porción que tomó, veía que sostenía un pequeño piecito de bebé entre sus manos, pero lo peor era que sin importarle ese hecho se lo echaba a la boca; inmediatamente alguien le pasaba un espejo y veía sus labios chorreando de sangre mientras una sonrisa salvaje se extendía por su rostro y sus ojos iban tintándose de rojo hasta que empezaba a llorar con lágrimas de sangre que corrían por sus mejillas, manchándole y dándole un aspecto monstruoso. Cuando volvía a ver a los lados todos habían desaparecido y se veía reflejado de esa terrible manera en todas las paredes que se habían convertido en espejos, mientras veía como todos los reflejos empezaban a salir del cristal y se abalanzaban sobre él.

En ese momento siempre despertaba bañado en sudor. Lo que lo hizo espabilar fueron los golpecitos que sonaron en su puerta, esos golpecitos bajos que conocía tan bien.

"Puedes entrar" concedió sentándose en su gran cama, pasándose una mano por el cabello en un intento por despejar su mente de los fragmentos pesadillezcos que se reusaban a desvanecerse.

"Sou-chan" gritó el visitante lanzándose a su cama con una gran sonrisa en el rostro "vamos a comer"

"Nagisa, no sabes cuánto me alegra tenerte aquí" dijo Sousuke abrazando al rubiecito mientras empezaba a llorar en su hombro, a lo que el de ojos fucsia correspondía con fuerza, confundido por la repentina acción cariñosa de alguien tan frio como lo era el de ojos aguamarina.

"Y a mí me alegra haberles conocido, a pesar de lo que me costó" susurró el rubio sin poder ocultar del todo un pequeño resentimiento en su voz. Aunque le hubieran recibido en ese lugar y Sousuke fuera amable con él, no olvidaba a sus padres, a sus molestas hermanas y a ese rayito de luz que se colaba entre las ramas que cubrían el lago cuando nadaba con su preciado amigo.

Sousuke lloró con más fuerza, sintiéndose culpable y recordando la imagen de su reflejo en la pesadilla, hasta que se volvió a quedar dormido acunado en los brazos del pequeño Nagisa.

* * *

 _ **Pues espero que les haya gustado pues la verdad no sé qué hacer con esto, ya que veo que no les ha llamado mucho la atención, porque no me han dejado casi reviews, y tampoco ha crecido en views, entonces no sé si la voy a seguir o no.**_

 _ **Me siento un poco triste porque creí que esta historia podría gustarle a bastantes personas, y en realidad no parece ser así. Me disculpo con quienes si querían seguirla pero si no veo que crezca en audiencia no creo que seguirla me haga bien. Espero me entiendan y disculpen.**_

 _ **Les diré que espero que algunas de las personas a las que le gusto la trama por favor me dejen una opinión o critica porque en realidad no quería que la historia muriera tan pronto.**_

 _ **Bueno, ya no molesto más. Saludos.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Venganzas, amores y apetitos.**_

* * *

 _ **Hola.**_

 _ **He decidido seguir, ya que la historia está siendo leída, lo cual era lo que más me preocupaba y ya que algunas personas me lo pidieron, pues claramente no iba a negarme, así que aquí está el siguiente capítulo, esperando como siempre que les guste.**_

 _ **¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3.**_

Ya había salido el sol, es más por la posición que tenía en ese momento parecía que ya pasaban de las nueve de la mañana, pero los tres chicos, detrás de la tupidas ramas de un arbusto, aún seguían ocultos. No, no porque Rin aún se encontrara inconsciente, porque de hecho el pelirrojo está en medio de los otros dos, abrazándolos fuertemente, asustado, la razón tampoco era porque las heridas que todos portaban les dolieran (Haruka descubrió un corte en el cuello de Makoto, bastante profundo, pero pequeño que tuvieron que vendar y arreglar con algunas hojas de menta de los vendajes de ambos), el motivo era algo más peligroso que los hacía temblar de miedo y rogar que acabara rápido.

Desde que el morocho hubo escuchado las voces de los expedicioncitas, las pisadas parecían haberse incrementado, escuchándose cada vez más cercanas, con una agitación que no auguraba nada bueno para ellos, poco a poco acorralándolos en su pequeño y poco seguro nido.

Aguzando el oído, entre los tres habían conseguido entender el significado del posible alboroto. Con frases como: "no les dejen escapar", "sigan, aún deben quedar algunos" y "no podemos irnos sin encontrarle", comprendieron que buscaban a alguien en particular, pero por la sola palabra "azules" no habían conseguido descifrar mucho más.

Haruka, Rin y Makoto estaban totalmente atrapados entre una muerte rápida y una lenta, pero muerte al fin y al cabo. Si salían corrían el riesgo de encontrarse con alguno de los canibales, pero si se quedaban ahí era posible que en algún momento los encontrarán.

Cuando se está acorralado lo único que quedan son las medidas desesperadas, pero ellos tres pensaban con cabeza fría, acostumbrados al constante peligro que corría cualquier vida en su mundo, y así llegaron a la conclusión de que tenían una posición más ventajosa quedándose donde estaban, ya que en el posible caso de que los encontraran, ellos tendrían el factor sorpresa para el ataque pudiendo observar lo que sucedía al otro lado del follaje.

"Creo que será mejor quedarnos aquí" propuso Haruka en un susurro que apenas se escuchaba y el cual pronunciaba con cautela por si se oía alguien que estuviera muy cerca de ellos "si nos descubren los veríamos mientras apartan las ramas y podríamos derrotarlos antes que se den cuenta que les paso"

Makoto y Rin asistieron y todos se acurrucaron un poco más, protegiéndose del temor que se apoderaba de sus mentes.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

* * *

Dentro del catillo de los caníbales, Sousuke salió a dar un paseo cuando despertó por la tarde. No se preocupó por que sus ojos estuvieran hinchados y pudieran ser vistos, o por su claro abatimiento que alertaría a cualquiera que los observara por más de unos segundos. Sousuke solo salió sin más y sin avisar a nadie, mientras pensaba, desanimado, que si esa persona hubiera estado en el último pueblo que atacaron ya lo habrían encontrado.

Inconscientemente se llevó una mano al hombro derecho haciendo una mueca por el constante dolor que no remitía y que por tiempos empeoraba atrozmente, haciéndole apretar los dientes para no gritar. Muchas personas en su familia le habían preguntado porque siendo tan poderoso no lo arreglaba, pero él la única respuesta que daba a quien fuera tan indiscreto era una mirada dura que congelaba al interrogador y un encogimiento de hombros.

Lo que el pelinegro escondía era que no deseaba que nadie supiera la verdad de esa herida, de esa vez cuando tenía unos diecinueve años y regreso al castillo con la ropa empapada y el hombro cubierto de sangre. Así que no dijo a nadie lo que ocurrió y solamente pidió que le curaran sin dar algún detalle. Fue egoísta porque la preocupación que causo en sus gentes aun atemorizaba a la mayoría.

Rememorando el accidente fue avanzando por el jardín interior que había en el castillo, totalmente perdido en sus recuerdos sin ver nada, ni siquiera donde sus pies pisaban.

Esa tarde quiso salir del castillo, supuestamente a caminar por los bosques que abundaban en la zona, pero en realidad lo que quería era llegar a aquel lago oculto entre el verde follaje que estaba cerca del pueblo destruido de Nagisa y nadar un poco. Estaba cansado de estar encerrado, siempre pensando en su pasado atroz, recordando a las personas que perdió contra su voluntad, y a las que lo abandonaron por cuenta propia. Toda su vida había amado nadar y tal vez si viviera en otro mundo pasaría sus días consumido entre el agua, pero eso no era posible por más que todos lo desearan. Esa afección por el agua la había descubierto por el amor que cierto ojiazul en el cual no le gustaba pensar pero no podía sacar de su mente, poseía por el líquido cristalino y en realidad nunca quiso olvidar a pesar de los sentimientos que tenía hacia esas personas.

Se hacía un poco tarde pero él no corría riesgo alguno, no habría nada que pudiera enfrentarse a su poder, por lo que siguió avanzando hacia el lago con paso tranquilo mientras empezaba a despojarse de su camisa, anhelando desde la lejanía el frescor del líquido. Pero al llegar a la linde que formaban los arboles vio una figura, parecía ser un chico pequeño de piel pálida, que nadaba en el agua con una naturalidad y gracilidad envidiables aunque mientras lo hacía sollozaba confundiendo lagrimas con gotas de agua. En un momento, en el que al parecer no pudo continuar nadando por el esfuerzo que hacía por contener su llanto, se quedó de pie en mitad del lago sin darle la cara, la cual cubría con sus manos. En ese instante sintió un hipnótico deseo de acercarse al desconocido, de rodearle con sus brazos y consolarle, y así se propuso hacerlo, empezando a avanzar sigilosamente a las orillas del lago, pero en un determinado momento dio un paso un falso, pateando una piedra que rodo hasta chocar con un tronco hueco rompiendo el silencio y la quietud del lugar. La figura se congelo, parando su llanto y quizás hasta su respiración, y se sumergió en el agua hasta que estuvo por completo cubierto y fuera de la vista de los ojos aguamarinas.

Sousuke con su paso de depredador, calculador y sigiloso, se acercó lentamente hasta las orillas del lago y sin quitarse su pantalón, y empezó a entrar en el agua dirigiéndose hacia donde esa persona había desaparecido de la vista, ningún movimiento en la superficie del agua le había alertado de un cambio de posición en el desconocido. Fue ese el motivo el que le llevo a confiarse demasiado y por lo cual jamás pensó que quien sea que fuera esa misteriosa persona tuviera una espada en su poder ni tampoco que saliera por detrás de su espalda y le diera un tajo en su hombro, uno profundo, certero y doloroso en extremo. No grito a pesar del dolor palpitante que había empezado a arder en su hombro derecho, ni hizo caso de las lágrimas que se acumularon en las comisuras de sus ojos, solo se volteo intentando sujetar al agresor, intentando pedir una explicación a ese acto tan espontaneo y cobarde, pero estaba perdiendo sangre rápidamente y la vista empezaba a nublársele. Supo que no llego a tocarle más que con la punta de los dedos, pero ese instante fue más que suficiente para que sus poderes se salieran de control, alzándose para protegerlo y vengarlo, y sintió claramente como su magia se desplegó hacia esa misteriosa persona, sin saber a ciencia cierta que le causaría lo que le hubieran hecho. Tampoco se desmayó resistiendo con todas sus fuerzas y caminando lentamente, sujetándose el hombro malherido hasta estar en la orilla. Lo único que pudo recordar de ese incidente antes de perder el conocimiento fue haber visto unos ojos azul zafiro, unos ojos que se le hacían demasiado familiares, y conocía bien, con una mirada intensa pero plagada de temor. Después de eso se desmayó.

"Sousuke- sama" le llamo una voz entrecortada y pronto un chico de cabellos azulados llego presuroso hasta donde se encontraba "tengo noticias del pueblo que visitamos ayer"

"Espero sean buenas noticias, Rei" el chico cambio su expresión por una más calculadora y se acomodó los lentes de montura roja con un gesto muy propio de él "¿Lograron encontrarle?"

"Según me han informado algunos de los compañeros que vigilan los bosques, no han podido dar con nadie que llene la descripción que usted, señor, nos ha dado" el rostro de Sousuke se ensombreció con una capa de tristeza y rabia "Pero según mis investigaciones, calculo que aún deben de quedar al menos cinco personas vivas en los bosques, entre los cuerpos que fueron traídos y la población de la que tengo conocimiento, habitaba en el pueblo puedo deducir ese número como el más acertado haciendo consideración del peligro que se encontrarían en los bosques los posibles fugitivos" diligentemente Rei hizo un cálculo entre los datos que guardaba de las personas que podían quedar "Esperamos sus órdenes, señor"

"No quisiera que alguien tenga algún percance por vagar en el bosque por las noches" sopesó el de ojos aguamarinas pensando en sus camaradas "Diles que regresen y por la mañana, después del banquete, unos pocos volverán a vigilar los caminos que podrían tomar los fugitivos, tú te encargarás de darles esos posibles puntos" concluyó el pelinegro con un gran suspiro.

"Es muy amable, Sousuke- sama, si me disculpa iré a comunicar las instrucciones" el de ojos purpuras hizo una inclinación respetuosa y cuando se marchaba sonrió dulcemente con un leve sonrojo adornado sus mejillas.

Sousuke no sabía que sentir ante las noticias recibidas, si esa persona estaba allí podría escaparse de sus manos por solo esos momentos de ventaja que muy conscientemente le estaba concediendo, pero si dejaba a sus compañeros vigilando y les pasaba algo, jamás podría perdonárselo. Además tenía total seguridad que ese chico iba a regresar a él y aún si tenía que esperar algún tiempo más, cumpliría con su venganza.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

* * *

El sol ya empezaba a ocultarse detrás de las copas de los árboles, haciendo del bosque un lugar más lúgubre que antes. Tres chicos descansaban abrazados los unos a los otros entre los arbustos de un tenebroso bosque. Los primeros ojos en abrirse, después de haber caído dormidos sin notarlo, fueron los de color verde oliva, quien se movió suavemente para no despertar a los otros dos a pesar de lo poco conveniente que estar dormido resultaba en esos momentos. Miro a los otros dos chicos, el cabello negro de Haruka se mezclaba con el rojo de Rin haciendo evidente el contraste y de pronto se encontró pensando cuál color le gustaba más, aunque los colores nada tenían que ver. Desde el momento que había conocido a Haruka supo que el cariño surgía lentamente en su interior; su rostro tan imperturbable, tan vació, le habían hecho desear verle sonreír, y esa fuerza tan frágil que tenía el otro le hacía suspirar de vez en cuando, desear protegerlo. Por otro lado Rin era frágil en evidencia, pero con todo lo que había tenido que vivir desde tan temprana edad, su fuerza era indudable, aun así cuando lo vio por primera vez y comenzó a llorar por verlo tan lastimado, el pelirrojo le había consolado a él, eso era algo que jamás dejaría de hacer dar un salto a su corazón.

Los segundos ojos en abrirse fueron los orbes escarlatas, que dirigieron su mirada inmediatamente a la cabeza pelinegra que descansaba en su hombro derecho, sabiendo que era observado por el castaño, por su hermano al que no veía de una manera fraternal. De pronto le avergonzaba ver ese rostro de piel caramelo, pero a pesar de su reticencia lo hizo, porque muy a su pesar moría por verlo y fue recibido por los labios de ojiolivo que no perdieron tiempo en besarlo con ansiedad. El pelirrojo solo se dejó llevar pensando en los mucho que deseaba probar los labios de Makoto desde hacía bastante tiempo y lo irónico era que su tiempo parecía estar contado en esos momentos. Ante ese pensamiento tan triste y desalentador, se besaron con más fuerza, robándose el aliento.

"Creo que ya no hay nadie" pronuncio Makoto sin emitir ningún sonido, al separarse de ese beso voraz "Deberíamos despertarle"

Pero antes de hacerlo volvieron a besarse, transmitiéndose los confusos sentimientos que guardaban en su interior con cada movimiento, con cada roce de sus lenguas, con cada respiración. Y mirándose una última vez con desespero y miedo de la situación en la que estaban, con cariño y temor por el destino del otro, movieron el hombro de Haruka, siendo el par de ojos azules los últimos en abrirse.

El ojizafiro se quedó atento, escuchando cuanto sus sentidos se lo permitían, entonces confirmo lo que el castaño ya había comunicado. En esos momentos agradecía haber desarrollado tanto sus sentidos al ser el vigilante cuando su padre vendía las armas.

"No queda nadie"

"¿Cómo te sientes, Rin?" aunque no lo hizo a propósito, la manera en la que Makoto hizo la pregunta fue muy seductora y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonrojarse sintiendo un cosquilleo en sus labios por los anteriores besos.

"Eh, b-bueno, creo que b-bien" tartamudeo el ojiescarlata ocultando su rostro en el hombro de Haruka.

"Entonces debemos movernos aunque sea peligroso" ordeno Haru mostrando una autoridad de la que había carecido totalmente hasta ese momento "No creo que se hayan quedado a pasar la noche aquí, pero estoy seguro que por la mañana volverán y presiento que si bien no van a volver exactamente a este punto, irán a los caminos por donde es más fácil huir"

"Tienes razón, además se escuchaban muy desesperados por encontrar a quien pudiera estar vivo, y a alguien o algo en particular" aporto Rin sin mirar al castaño "Seguramente no descansarán hasta encontrarnos"

"¿Qué piensas, Makoto?" inquirió el azabache confiando en que la sensatez del de orbes olivas diera una sugerencia no tan mala, siempre era Mako quien resolvía las dificultades.

"Debemos avanzar por los caminos más peligrosos" se resignó Makoto viendo como la cara de Haru parecía haber esperado esa respuesta "Aunque podríamos morir en el intento, prefiero eso que servirle de almuerzo a algún monstruo"

Sin pensarlo mucho más salieron de su escondite y tomados de las manos comenzaron a caminar, adentrándose a la parte del bosque donde no había un camino definido y donde los peligros podrían aparecer en cualquier momento.

* * *

 _ **Si el MakoRin manda o.o/, y un poco de SouRei para alegrar el alma, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, y que no se estén aburriendo con la historia.**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias a las personas que me dieron su apoyo, les juró que de no ser por ustedes no habría continuado, y ya que me hicieron algunas sugerencias he decidido escucharlas por lo que este capítulo lo re-edite para que quedará más comprensible, ojala lo haya conseguido.**_

 _ **Respondiendo reviews:**_

Guest: Gracias por tu review, continuaré la historia, esperando con todo el corazón que te guste. ¡Saludos!

Jess: Infinitas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, realmente es algo desanimante no saber si les gusta lo que escribo o no, pero dejare de escribir solo para ese y lo haré porque me gusta. Te agradezco también por apoyar "El corazón peludo de Sousuke" es un gusto que ambas historias te hayan gustado. Como mencione más arribita re-edite el capitulo (gracias por tu sugerencia) y aunque algunas veces narró como omnipresente, es decir poniendo la perpectiva de varios personajes a la vez, trate de hacerlo más fácil de entender. Espero haberlo logrado. Muchismás gracias nuevamente n.n

Himilo-chan Hirisashi: Hola, es cierto, hace tiempo no te "veo" jeje espero te esté yendo muy bien con los privados. Si le diste follow, es extraño que no te haya notificado u.u

Amo el threesome Mako-Haru-Rin, es demasiado adorbale y no me pude resistir a incluirlo y aunque no tengan a nadie más se tienen a ellos. Que gusto que la idea te haya agradado.

Ahora, tienes toda la razón, no sé qué mosca me pico porque lo primero que dije cuando empecé a escribir fics es que lo hacía porque me gustaba y no por el reconocimiento, pero supongo que uno se mimetiza a ese pensamiento en este medio. Ya no lo haré y en realidad aprecio muchísimo los ánimos que me han dado porque se ve que vienen desde el alma. Muchas gracias por tu consejo, en serio lo aprecio y continuare escribiendo como me lo propuse desde el principio. Si sirves como psicóloga, pero no me cobres tan caro como hacen ellxs jajaja.

 _ **Muchas gracias nuevamente y…**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Venganzas, amores y apetitos.**_

 _ **Nuevo, capitulo con sorpresa incluida o.o**_

 _ **¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

No habían caminado ni un kilómetro cuando se tuvieron que detener. Rin se sentía mareado por que la herida de la frente no paraba de sangrar, Haruka, aunque no lo dijera, apenas lograba caminar sin sollozar por el dolor en su pierna, y Makoto, bueno el solo le tenía pavor al bosque y aunque hacía cuanto podía para controlarse no dejaba de soltar gritillos y disculpas cada vez que se abrazaba a alguno de los dos, asfixiándoles un poco.

Realmente no iba a ser fácil, porque a pesar de ser chicos fuertes, a pesar de estar acostumbrados al miedo, a pesar de estar conscientes que cada día de su vida podía ser el último que vieran, y a pesar de saber que en cualquier momento la muerte podría llegar a devorarlos, aun eran personas y aun sentían.

El sol ya se había puesto por completo y no veían nada en lo absoluto, por lo buscaron un nuevo lugar donde pasar la noche esperando que si los caníbales regresaban lo hicieran en los caminos más accesibles. Pero ese escondite no era para descansar, aunque lo necesitarán, ese escondite era para planear una manera de sobrevivir a todos los horrores que cargaban encima. Haru estaba muy consciente de que cualquiera de ellos podría morir en cualquier momento, puesto que ya se escuchaban los pasos sigilosos de los lobos, el aleteo de algunos cuervos que tenían fama de arrancar y devorar los ojos de los caminantes perdidos y vivos, e incluso, el siseo de algunas serpientes que habitaban el bosque, y al estar en los caminos menos transitados el peligro aumentaba. Sería todo un milagro sobrevivir dentro de aquella parte del bosque.

El gruñido del estómago de Rin llamó la atención de todos y recordaron que no habían comido nada desde el día anterior. Makoto puso expresión preocupada y le acaricio los cabellos a Rin quien adquirió el color de estos, pero el sonido que hizo el estómago del castaño le hizo retirar su mano para tapar su rostro sonrojado, que se notaba aun en la oscuridad.

"Tengo algo de caballa asada, pero no es buena idea sacarla aquí" murmuro el de ojos zafiro con preocupación por sus dos amigos "Si una ráfaga de viento arrastra el olor podemos atraer animales, pero también tengo hambre"

"Debemos arriesgarnos, si no comemos no vamos a tener fuerzas para el camino" comento el ojiolivo suspirando "esperemos tener la suerte de nuestro lado por unos segundos"

El pelinegro rebusco dentro de su bolso y encontró el pescado envuelto en un papel marrón; era muy poco, pero eso era mejor a nada. Todos se apiñaron tocando sus hombros para hacer una barrera al viento, y rápidamente tomaron un trozo de la caballa, para sin muchos miramientos llevárselo a la boca y atragantarse un poco. Inmediatamente después Haru guardo lo poco que quedó en su mochila y aunque todos quedaron con ganas de más, sabían que no podían permitirse esos lujos.

"Traten de dormir un poco, cuando empiece a aclarar los despertaré y seguiremos el camino" ordeno el más alto mirando las heridas de los otros.

"¿A qué ciudad iremos si logramos salir del bosque?" preguntó el pelirrojo frotándose los ojos con un gesto adorable.

"Eso lo podemos pensar cuando hayamos salido" opino Haru en tono lúgubre.

Y después de ese breve intercambio dejaron a Makoto vigilando, mientras se acurrucaban cada uno a un lado del castaño usando sus hombros de almohadas.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

* * *

Cada vez que acababan con un pueblo, el clan hacía un banquete por todo lo alto y ese día no iba a ser ninguna excepción. Cantos, bailes, bebida y jugosa carne humana se esparcían por todo el castillo generando un agradable ambiente de convivencia y camaradería. Unos ojos aguamarina lo veían todo desde la cabecera del salón, con expresión imperturbable y fría, pero esa cara acabó en cuanto un rubiecito se acercó a él y se lanzó a sus brazos, dándole un sonoro beso en los labios.

Yamazaki Sousuke, el elegido por el pueblo para ser el líder, o rey como solían llamarlo, le dio una mirada altiva y cuando vio que el pequeño se encogía un poco intimidado, soltó una risa y lo sentó en su regazo. Inmediatamente el rubio se lanzó a la narración de la historia de cómo había visto a Momotarou confesándole a Ai que le amaba mientras hipaba intentando besarlo, la historia concluía cuando el pequeño peligris le había vaciado un cazo de agua encima para después besarlo y llevárselo a quien sabe que esquina del castillo.

"Oye, Sou-chan ¿sabes dónde está Rei-chan?" cuestiono Nagisa sonrojándose un poco "Hace mucho no le veo" murmuro con voz triste.

"Oh, así que prefieres a Rei que a mí" el rubio negó frenéticamente recibiendo una risa amable de parte del rey "Estoy bromeando pequeño, en realidad no lo sé pero le dije que todos podían quedarse aquí hasta mañana, sabía que querrías verlo por eso no les hice salir a vigilar por hoy" confesó el pelinegro acariciando la cabecita rubia con cariño

"¿En serio Sou-chan? Eres tan amable, te amo" y para demostrar cuan agradecido estaba volvió a besarlo en los labios dulcemente.

"Ya lo sé, precioso" comento Sousuke aspirando profundamente "Ahora ve a buscarlo, debe estar en el cuartel haciendo planes"

Nagisa obedeció la sugerencia y se bajó de las piernas del más alto emprendiendo su camino hacia Rei. Sousuke lo miró un poco triste por su ausencia, a veces pensaba que todos amaban a alguien y el viviría solo por el resto de su vida. Por un momento pensó en Haruka el pequeño niño que vivía cerca de su casa cuando era pequeño y sus padres aún vivían, en ese entonces el niño de tres años era la persona que Sousuke más quería y realmente deseaba tenerlo para siempre a su lado, pero Haruka también lo había abandonado, y justamente cuando se había quedado sin nadie en el mundo. Recordó sus ojos azul zafiro, tan preciosos y que tanto habían marcado su vida.

" _Algún día te encontraré, y entonces me vengaré por todo lo que me hiciste"_ pensó antes de regresar su atención a la nueva familia que había conseguido por azares del destino.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

* * *

En el cuartel, justo como había predicho el líder del clan, se encontraba Rei con un montón de mapas esparcidos por toda la gran mesa de reuniones. Los examinaba buscando los caminos menos transitados y más peligrosos de todo el bosque que rodeaba la aldea de Iwatobi. Realmente quería encontrar a esa persona que tanto buscaba Sousuke, quería ayudarle a realizar sus deseos y de paso ganarse un poco del amor del pelinegro al que tanto admiraba. Él es una persona hermosa a sus ojos y lo había cautivado desde que se había presentado andrajoso y roto frente a todo el clan.

Un toque en la puerta le hizo despegar su vista de los mapas y olvidar momentáneamente su concentración y determinación.

"Rei- chan" llamó una voz sumamente conocida para él "¿puedo pasar?"

Rei dijo que sí brevemente y planeo volver a su tarea. Claro que ese plan se esfumo apenas vio una pequeña pierna desnuda asomar por la puerta en un gesto seductor. El rubiecito entro con movimientos felinos a la habitación vestido solo con una camisa blanca que le quedaba algo grande, apenas para cubrir sus apretados boxers, y que se le caía por los hombros, dejando a la vista un par de pezones rosáceos.

"Rei-chan" murmuro Nagisa con un puchero adorable "¿acaso no me has extrañado?"

"Na- Nagisa- kun" carraspeo un poco tratando de aclarar su voz que salió ronca; de pronto sentía la garganta sumamente seca "¿Qué haces vestido así?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" cuestiono con fingida inocencia "¿Se ve mal, es eso?"

Sin poder soportar más semejante tentación ante sus ojos, se acercó rápidamente al de ojos fuscias y lo levanto por la cintura, envolviéndolo en sus brazos mientras atacaba violentamente sus labios introduciendo prontamente la lengua para toparse con una juguetona compañera. Al romper el beso un hilillo de saliva quedo suspendido entre ambos pares de labios pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de romperse antes del próximo beso, esta vez iniciado por Hazuki.

"Te ves hermoso, Nagisa-kun" susurro el peliañil al romper ese nuevo beso "¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel al venir a tentarme así?"

"Tiéntame también, por favor" jadeó el rubio mirando con deseo al de lentes "Desvístete"

Y el más alto obedeció, no sin antes sonrojarse violentamente. De verdad que no entendía como alguien con ese aspecto tan angelical podía ser tan demandante, pero le encantaba esa actitud del pequeño y no podía evitar derretirse con sus acciones. Lentamente se fue quitando las botas, dejándose las medias, el pantalón y el sacó negro que usaban los de la fuerza exterminadora, quedando solo con su camisa blanca bien abrochada hasta el último botón. Mientras él hacía eso Nagisa había tomado asiento en la mesa donde estaban los mapas, sin preocuparse en quitarlos, para observar los movimientos tímidos y a la vez sensuales de su Rei-chan. El rubio gimió un "Rei- chan" y el de cabello azul añil no dudo un segundo en acercarse. Gracias a la mesa, ahora quedaban casi al mismo nivel, lo cual era muy propicio para volver a besarse, más despacio y caliente.

Nagisa empezó a pasar sus manos por todo el torso del de orbes violetas concentrándose en sus sensibles pezones. No le quito la camisa porque sabía que el roce de la tela causaba que Rei gimiera escandalosamente mientras pronunciaba su nombre y eso le encantaba. No tardo mucho para que su deseo se cumpliera. Cuando el estratega estaba temblando a poco de llegar al punto culminante de su placer, el rubio lentamente introdujo dos dedos dentro del elástico de bóxer y lo jaló cuanto pudo para luego soltarlo. Ante el latigazo y el apretón que le dio el pequeño a su entrepierna se corrió con un sonoro gemido.

"Rei- chan estaba muy ansioso, quise ayudarle un poco" gimoteó Nagisa con voz inocente y ojos grandes "Ahora es el turno de Rei- chan de ayudarme a mí"

Rei suspiro y se agacho, arrodillándose en el frio suelo de piedra, miro a Nagisa con ojos empañados por el apetito y le bajo un poco el calzoncillo para liberar la gran erección que escondía el rubio. Esa era otra de las cosas de Nagisa que le sorprendían, un pequeño cuerpo pero grandes proporciones en esa zona que estaba a punto de devorar.

Primero lamio la punta, sorbiendo un poco, sintiendo como un temblor recorría todo el cuerpo del pequeño y cuando un grito escapo de esos labios apetitosos introdujo todo el miembro en su boca, tomándolo hasta la garganta.

"Rei-chan prepárate tú" gimió Nagisa enredando sus dedos en los cabellos azules.

Rei bajo sus calzoncillos sin dejar de saborear al rubio e introdujo un dedo en su entrada, removiéndose un poco ante la presión que tuvo que hacer por la falta de lubricación. Así fue subiendo y bajando con sus labios por la longitud de Nagisa mientras movía un dedo en su interior, Un jalón de cabello le indicó que debía darse prisa, así que metió otro dedo, mientras sorbía y succionaba la punta del miembro de su amante. Aumento la velocidad y tuvo que disminuirla cuando casi se ahoga con el líquido pre- seminal del rubio, ya cuando tres dedos entraban y salían fácilmente de su interior.

Ni siquiera tuvo que esperar el aviso de Nagisa de que estaba a punto de correrse cuando se agacho al lado del rubio, apoyándose en la mesa con el trasero expuesto y listo. Nagisa bajo de la mesa con un brinquito, desprendiéndose de sus calzoncillos estorbosos y sin ningún cuidado se introdujo rápido y certero en el interior de Rei- chan; ya sabía que no le haría daño porque Rei era muy meticuloso cuando se preparaba.

Rápidamente las envestidas fueron subiendo de intensidad, mientras que en la habitación solo se oían gemidos y choque de pieles. Nagisa entraba y salía, entrando de nuevo con un movimiento ondulante de su pelvis tocando el punto que hacía a Rei gimotear sin piedad. Y así siguieron por varios minutos hasta que Rei no se resistió y se impulsó más fuertemente contra Nagisa succionándolo por completo y apretándolo tan deliciosamente que hizo que el rubio se corriera en su interior con fuerza. Al sentirse tan caliente y lleno, El de lentes, rojos y empañados, llego a su culminación con un sonoro gemido, que bien pudo haberse escuchado en todo el castillo.

Ambos cayeron al suelo agotados, sin haberse separado un solo centímetro, Nagisa salió del interior de su amante y le abrazo por la espalda.

"Rei-chan, ahora es mi turno de sentirte" susurro mordiendo la espalda baja del peliazulado "Te quiero sentir dentro de mí" gimoteo adorablemente.

Rei solo contesto con un risita para luego voltearse y quedar de espalda al suelo. Antes de cumplir los deseos de su hermoso Nagisa pensó que no solo quería encontrar a quien Sousuke buscaba para que le quisiera y apreciará, sino también porque Nagisa amaba al rey y si le hacía feliz a él también haría feliz a Nagisa.

Cuanto se alegraba de haber rogado a sus padres que lo dejarán vivir, el día que atacaron ese pequeño pueblo. En ese entonces él era apenas un niñito, pero ya había demostrado ser bastante inteligente, por lo cual sus padres decidieron llevarlo con ellos. Después de haber incendiado la mayor parte del pueblo el niñito de cabellos azules había escuchados unos llantos incontrolables desde el interior de una choza que estaba empezando a arder, y en un impulso había corrido al interior topándose con un niño pequeño y rubio, con unos enormes ojos fucsias nublados por las lágrimas, y la inconciencia que se avecinaba por todo el humo que había exhalado. En ese momento habían entrado sus padres y observaron al niñito con algo de pena, pero levantando aun así la espada ancha que ambos portaban. Los ojos de rubiecito se habían abierto desmesuradamente antes de desmayarse. Rei no pudo soportar pensar que esos ojos fucsias, tan hermosos, no se volverían a abrir, y se interpuso entre sus padres y el cuerpecito del desconocido. Sus padres al ver su rostro tan decidido y, obviamente, al no querer matar al niño accedieron a llevarlo con ellos. Realmente se alegraba de haber podido salvar a Nagisa pero aun así no podía evitar el sentirse culpable la mayor parte del tiempo, al haber sido ellos, su gente, su familia, quienes le habían arrebatado todo al chico.

Cuando amaneció, despertó a Nagisa para que no le encontraran con tan poca ropa, y lo llevo hasta su alcoba. Se despidió de un beso en la frente del pequeño, y emprendió su camino hasta la entrada donde otros soldados lo esperaban para partir a su misión. Era la primera vez que dirigiría una búsqueda y estaba confiado en que lograría dar con su objetivo.

Así con la mente despejada y gran determinación emprendió la cabalgata guiando a los otros a ese bosque enorme.

* * *

 **Pues sí, amo el Nagirei, pero como he declarado en otros fics lo mío son lo sukes, en serio son listos jajaja.**

 **Para el próximo capítulo, se viene algo de acción, se encontrarán más personajes y algo malo les pasará a los chico, al menos eso creo jeje. Cada vez se acerca más el encuentro uh o.0**

 **Respondiendo reviews:**

Guest: Jaja, es todo lo contario a mí, yo no comento sino es con mi cuenta. Muchas gracias por el review y por el consejo, lo aplique inmediatamente porque en realidad no lo había visto de ese modo y creo que si mejoro el raiting. Espero te siga gustando la historia. Saludos

 **Ya saben, nos leemos en un próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Saludos y cuídense!**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Venganzas, amores y apetitos.**_

 _ **¡Yahalo!**_

 _ **Hace mucho que no escribía para esta historia porque los capitulo que había estado subiendo ya los tenía hechos, pero fue divertido retomarla. Espero que este capítulo les guste, creo que está un poco más movido que los anteriores y trate de que quedara con algo más de acción.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejan review, agregan a favoritos y follows y a quien se toma el tiempo para leer, sin su apoyo la motivación de seguir no sería tan persistente.**_

 _ **Ahora… ¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

El viento soplaba entre las hojas y ramas, produciendo rechinidos tenebrosos, cada pisada parecía retumbar en lo más profundo de sus corazones, y la escaza luz de luna que se colaba dentro del follaje daba un aspecto tétrico a todo cuanto veían. Y eso que ya casi amanecía.

Haruka avanzaba delante de sus dos amigos, mientras que Makoto sostenía a Rin el cual por la herida de la frente estaba un poco, por no decir bastante, mareado. Su pierna dolía bastante, pero lo único en lo que pensaba en esos momentos era en avanzar, en salvar a sus compañeros y a él y, si tenían suerte sobrevivir lo suficiente para juntar los pedazos de sus corazones y unirlos los unos con los otros, por lo que solo apretaba los dientes tragándose el dolor.

El motivo porque fuera precisamente él el que iba liderando la marcha es porque, gracias a su muy arraigado mutismo, su oído era algo más agudo que el de los otros dos por lo que podría escuchar si algún peligro les asechaba y, ya que tenía la costumbre de estar gran parte de la noche sentado en su cuarto sin ningún tipo de iluminación, también tenía una vista más habituada a la oscuridad haciendo más sencilla la tarea de encontrar un mínimo camino que seguir. Para él no era tan difícil caminar a esa hora por el bosque, pero para los otros dos sí y por sus grandes deseos de protegerlos se había ofrecido a ayudarlos aun si eso significaba que él corría un peligro adicional.

"Haru" le llamo Rin con una voz pastosa y confundida "¿Cuánto falta para llegar?"

"Chsss" trato de callarlo Makoto "Rin, por favor, no hagas ruido"

Haruka rodo los ojos ignorando a los otros dos. Estaba preocupado por un mal presentimiento que le oprimía el pecho, algo le decía que los monstruos no tardarían en llegar y que ni siquiera por esa ruta tan arriesgada estaban seguros. Además el no haber visto ni escuchado siquiera algún animal salvaje y hambriento, solo aumentaba su ansiedad y temor.

"Mako, ¿por qué tienes que ser siempre tan miedoso?" hipaba el pelirrojo como si estuviera en estado de ebriedad "Adoro eso de ti"

"Makoto, cállalo" ordeno Haru exasperado mirando a todos lados. Le parecía haber captado unas pisadas muy leves y amortiguadas.

Makoto sin saber qué hacer, se sonrojo intensamente antes de besar a Rin, dejándolo desconcertado, pero logrando se objetivo al fin y al cabo. El pelirrojo también se sonrojo casi del color de sus cabellos, y al separarse de los labios del ojiolivo ya no miro a Makoto, o a Haru, ni dijo palabra alguna.

Haruka, sin embargo, no se inmuto en lo más mínimo al haber visto el intercambio de caricias entre los hermanos, porque creía que fue solo un castaño actuando como siempre lo hacía, y simplemente volvió su mirada al frente donde la luz del amanecer asomaba en gran cantidad. Se volvió a mirar a los otros dos y les hizo una señal, con un dedo sobre los labios, para que hicieran el menor ruido posible. Ambos asintieron.

Estaban en la linde de un claro y por la luz abundante que entraba en el lugar no se veía nada del otro lado, ni a los lados del pequeño punto despejado.

"Voy a entrar primero" susurro Haru indicándoles a los otros que esperaran hasta que le comprobara la zona.

Con paso vacilante se adentró en la pequeña pradera y se colocó en el medio, dando un toquecito con sus dedos para ver si atraía algo con el ruido, luego avanzo un poco más hasta pisar la linde opuesta y repitió el gesto. Nada apareció. Les hizo señas a sus amigos, sacudiendo una mano, y los otros dos avanzaron para estar cerca de él.

Fue en ese momento, cuando estaban separados por unos pocos metros, que unos grandes coyotes se adentraron en la zona al trote, en apariencia inteligentes y cazadores, acorralándolos y cerrándoles el paso para llegar a los otros. Haru se enfrentaba a uno de los animales, que le mostraba los dientes afilados y ansiosos por despedazar su carne, y Makoto junto a Rin tenían un coyote a cada lado, y estos parecían aún más ansiosos por devorarlos que el que gruñía al morocho.

Se miraron con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, y asintieron. Entonces corrieron alejándose de lo único preciado que les quedaba en la vida. Haru se alegró que al menos Makoto y Rin al ir tomados de las manos había podido mantenerse juntos en su huida, pero él se había quedado completamente solo nuevamente.

Corría con toda la fuerza de sus piernas, empuñando su espada, pero nunca se había caracterizado por ser particularmente rápido, por lo que en un segundo tenía al hambriento animal pisándole los talones. Daba grandes curvas y se internaba descuidadamente en lugares de ramajes bajos con la intención de perder al coyote, golpeándose fuertemente por todo el cuerpo, pero no funcionaba. Como una maldición, en un mal giro tropezó con una gran raíz y el animal se abalanzo sobre él. Al haber caído de bruces no pudo girar a tiempo para asestar un golpe mortal. El animal le mordió la pierna herida y por más que hubiera querido tragarse el dolor, jamás lo hubiera conseguido. Aulló en un grito desgarrador, retorciéndose para intentar soltarse, aunque eso solo se estaba lastimando más ya que en el movimiento el animal, aparte de clavar sus dientes más profundamente, le estaba desgarrando los músculos. Desesperado, blandió la espada furiosamente y un gemido le llegó a los oídos. Sintió, además, como un chorro de un líquido caliente le caía en la camisa y supo que le había dado, aunque no supo que tanto daño había infringido. Fue un alivio cuando la presión de su pierna aflojo y los dientes dejaron de perforarle la carne.

Con un gran esfuerzo se levantó (estaba muy mareado y su pierna le dolía horrores) para mirar a su enemigo el cual solo tenía una gran herida sobre un ojo, que no parecía que fuera a detenerlo por mucho tiempo. Empezó a correr de nuevo, jadeando y soltando lagrimas por el increíble dolor que su pierna le enviaba a todo su cuerpo, hasta que llegó a un lugar que nunca había visto. Un gran lago se extendía frente a él, con aguas oscuras, y todo rodeado por árboles. Un gruñido a su espalda le alerto de que su enemigo no había caído y se acercaba rápidamente, por lo que sin dudarlo un segundo se lanzó al agua y comenzó a nadar, con su vida dependiendo de ello.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

* * *

El grupo de cazadores avanzaba por el bosque sigilosamente, aun por el camino transitado, hasta que llegaron a un claro. El general de cabellos añil hizo una señal a todos para que le pusieran atención. Y empezó dar a conocer la estrategia.

"Según mis cálculos, es posible que queden unas cinco personas vivas del pueblo, y quizás una de esas sea quien buscamos" empezó viendo las caras de sus subordinados para notar que todos le ponían atención "Ya que hemos tardado tanto en ver a alguien, se puede deducir que son personas astutas y conocedoras de este bosque, por lo que no sería lógico encontrarlos en los caminos más transitados y evidentes, es por esto que nos dividiremos e iremos por estos caminos" explico sacando un pequeño mapa del bosque en el cual se señalaban los caminos conocidos y también los más peligrosos y en desuso "Ustedes dos" señalo a dos de las personas quienes lo acompañaba "Irán por este, del que según tengo entendido, es el más poblado por manadas de canes, deben tener mucho cuidado, pero confió en que sabrán salir ilesos" les sonrió infundiéndoles ánimos. A continuación señalo a un chico de cabello rosa "Usted ira por este, el cual es el más truculento y difícil de seguir, pero siendo originario de esta zona, y según mis reportes, sé que conoce estos caminos perfectamente bien" el chico de cabello rosa asintió con una expresión algo nostálgica "Yo iré por este otro, el cual conduce a un lago, y es el que más serpientes contiene. ¿Todos listos?"

Todos asintieron disponiéndose a emprender sus respectivas misiones.

"Pero recuerden, si le encuentran traten de no lastimarle" les recordó Rei pensando en que si lograban llevarle esa persona sana y salva a su rey, tal vez le querría un poco más y lo que sentía por el líder quizás ya no sería solo algo unilateral "Si encuentran a alguien más, mátenles y traigan sus cuerpos a este mismo punto donde nos reuniremos al atardecer, o cuando alguien encuentre a quien buscamos, para eso son los fuegos artificiales" termino de dar las indicaciones acomodándose las gafas en un gesto típico de él "Pueden marcharse ya"

Cada quien se dispuso a tomar su camino, quedándose el general plantado en su lugar hasta que vio partir a todos sus subordinados. Realmente esperaba no sufrir bajas bajo su comando.

Dando un gran suspiro se dispuso a emprender la marcha, y no había avanzado ni un octavo del camino cuando ya se había topado con tres grandes serpientes a las cuales había tenido que matar, después de un poco de forcejeo porque estos animales eran realmente salvajes y agresivos.

"Bueno al menos, puedo llevar carne para el rey" murmuro tomando el cuerpo de la tercera serpiente y metiéndolo a una bolsa de tela que llevaba colgada en el cinturón.

Caminaba alerta, porque bien sabía que era imposible solo encontrar reptiles en el camino, pero aun así admiraba las maravillas naturales que ofrecía el lugar que, ahora que había aclarado lo suficiente para que algo de luz pasara a través de las tupidas ramas, era bastante tranquilo y bello.

Mientras avanzaba, escucho una rama crujir desde la izquierda y apenas pudo moverse para evitar el gran cuerpo de un lobo que se había abalanzado sobre él. Antes de poder matar al animal, este ya estaba dando un giro para perseguirle y, suerte que era un excelente corredor, tuvo que emprender una rápida huida hacia donde tuviera una posición más ventajosa para acabar con el animal. Poco a poco fue dejando al can un atrás por un corto trillo y en un parchón despejado de ramas bajas logro voltearse con un hacha bien sujeta para enfrentar al depredador. El animal salto sobre él nuevamente, pero él lo recibió con el hacha levantada en frente del camino del animal, el cual por la fuerza del salto, inserto la hoja bien profundo en su estómago. Cuando cayó al suelo, estaba más muerto que vivo, aunque movía las patas y la cola de manera errática.

"Lástima que a ti no te puedo llevar, sería demasiado difícil de explicar" susurro agachándose sobre el animal, viendo con lastima el desperdicio que era no poder llevarle esta carne a su rey.

Se levantó sacudiendo su hacha para quitarle un poco de la sangre que le había quedado impregnada, y la guardo porque un presentimiento le decía que ya no la iba a necesitar más. Ya estaba cerca del lago y según sus cálculos llegaría por la dirección este. Unos cuantos minutos más y lo vio. Según su estrategia si alguien estaba aún en el bosque debería ir allí por agua limpia porque las nacientes que caían por algunas montañas estaban lejos y, en la mayoría de ocasiones, sucias, así que lo más conveniente era quedarse oculto en las sombras de los árboles y esperar por si algún incauto llegaba hasta allí. Ya habían pasado unas tres horas desde que se separó del grupo y aún no había escuchado ninguna explosión de fuegos artificiales, lo cual significaba que ni habían encontrado a quien buscaban, ni a alguien más.

De pie entre las sombras, su mente divago en los recuerdos de la noche anterior, causando que se sonrojara bastante y notara el dolorcillo punzante de sus caderas que había estado ignorando.

"Nagisa-kun se emociona mucho cuando lo hacemos" mascullo en voz bajita "No es que me disguste, claro"

Unos veinte minutos pasaron sin ningún tipo de avance, y cuando pensó que tal vez podría sentarse a descansar un grito desgarrador le helo la sangre. Lo peor es que se escuchó demasiado cerca de su posición. Oyó también unos pasos temblorosos y apresurados desde el sur, acompañados por unos gemidos lastimeros. Alerta, se acercó un poco más a la orilla de los árboles, dejándose ver un poco, los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, y ahora distinguía otros pasos, igual de temblorosos pero acompañados por unos gruñidos furiosos.

Entonces lo vio, un chico, de cabello negro azabache algo largo con una pierna sangrante y las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas, que miraba el lago por un segundo antes de consumirse en las profundidades del agua. Pero en lugar de apresurarse a atraparle, o salvarle, se quedó hipnotizado por la forma en que nadaba. Solo había una palabra para describirle.

"Hermoso"

Al mirar hacia atrás vio como un coyote se lanzaba al agua también, persiguiendo al chico y sin pensárselo mucho se fue corriendo hacia la orilla norte del lago, por donde el chico saldría. Casi no podía despegar sus ojos de él, era tan hermoso que casi le hacía olvidar su misión, las personas que amaba, o el peligro que corría, nada de eso parecía importar ante la luminosidad que emitía esa persona desconocida, que nadaba con una libertad increíble.

Noto que el agua se teñía de rojo por donde pasaba con rapidez el desconocido, lo cual le preocupo, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, entro al agua un poco para darle la mano y ayudarle a salir. El chico no lo miro, solo tomo su mano dejando que le arrastrara hacia la orilla, porque la debilidad que sentía no le hubiera dejado escapar de la muerte. Rei se volvió y aunque el animal herido no parecía poder atacar, arremetió contra él con su hacha acabando con todo peligro.

Expulso el aire violentamente, agachándose a limpiar su arma superficialmente, y de inmediato se volteo hacia el desconocido. El chico respiraba agitadamente, con la cara crispada de dolor y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Gemía y jadeaba sin poder moverse. Rei reparo en que no solo era hermoso por la forma en que nadaba, sino también por su apariencia física: un cabello brillante y lacio, una piel clara, perfecta y tersa y un cuerpo delgado pero fuerte.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto acercándose a la pierna herida para revisarla. El chico solo gimió, y por como intento moverse se notaba que quería alejarse pero no lo consiguió "Tranquilo no te haré daño" tal vez, pensó recordando que era su deber matarle sino era quien buscaba, pero el solo pensamiento de dañar algo tan hermoso le dolió y supo que no podría hacerlo "déjame vendarte mientras tanto ¿puedo?"

El chico no se movió ni dijo nada, es más parecía que se había desmayado, por lo que él saco las vendas y ungüentos que cargaba para alguna emergencia y empezó a trabajar. En pocos minutos consiguió que el rostro del desconocido perdiera la tensión y su respiración se había vuelto más regular aunque agitada aun por el cansancio. Sonrió.

"Con esto te sentirás un poco mejor" murmuro con la sonrisa impregnando sus palabras de calidez.

"Gracias" susurro el desconocido con voz débil, abriendo los ojos.

Los grandes ojos color azul zafiro hicieron que Rei abriera la boca con desconcierto, y supo que lo había conseguido, había encontrado a quien Sousuke-sama buscaba. Pero ya no tenía tantas ganas de entregárselo a él, o a alguien más, aun si eso significaba perder el cariño que su líder le tenía.

El chico le tomo una mano y se la apretó, agradeciéndole nuevamente, entonces cerró los ojos y no se volvió a mover. Se había desmayado.

Pero Rei no pudo moverse al sentir la calidez de esa piel, y solo se quedó quieto.

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y recuerden que siempre estoy dispuesta a leer sus críticas y sugerencias.**_

 _ **Creo que en el próximo se viene el encuentro, uyyy hasta yo estoy esperándolo XD, y también se viene otro encuentro que creo sorprenderá a más de una (o uno si hay por estos lares).**_

 _ **Respondiendo reviews:**_

Rakkun: Holis, gracias por leerme, es un gusto saber que te encanta la historia y que mis dotes de redacción no te hayan decepcionado. Que puedo decir me gusta el dramatismo y el peligro muajaja. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo también. Nos leemos.

 _ **Sin más por el momento, me despido.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


End file.
